The Voodoo Priestess
by AndrogynousOne
Summary: Left for dead by a dumpster, the dog of the priestess finds her some help in the sewers and one of the brothers gets too close. *Ship the voodoo priestess character with Raph or Donnie. She reacts differently to each one and the storyline is different. Story is not yet complete. This is absolutely NOT for young readers. Adult language and graphic sexual content within.*
1. Chapter 1

Raph had just smacked Mikey upside the head for the third time since they had started sewer patrol.

"Ugh," Mikey rubbed the back of his head with hands.

"Can't believe I got stuck with you _again_. Shut your face before _I_ shut it for you."

"Whoa!" Mikey examined suddenly, pointing at something ahead.

Raph was too and angry to care. "What did I just say?!" he shouted, holding up his fist.

Mikey ignored the threat and started jumping on the tips on his toes still pointing. Raph was surprised by the sound of a sharp bark and jumped slightly before looking for the sound. A short fluffy white dog came running up to them, barking the whole time. Mikey watched it with a smile as it circled him, barking up at him. It occasionally tried to nip at his feet, which he quickly pulled back but it did not seem to make him any less excited about it. "He's so fluff!"

"What's it doing down here?" Raph thought aloud, not really interested in what Mikey thought.

The dog suddenly noticed Raph and gave him the same treatment, running around his feet and barking. "Maybe he fell down an open manhole cover!" Mikey had to yell to be heard over the shrill barks, echoing through the sewer tunnels.

Raph closed his eyes briefly before sighing and turning suddenly to the dog. "Shut up!" It jumped back but kept barking, now low on its front paws, ready for a fight.

"You don't have to be a jerk."

"He's asking for it."

"Come on, doge." Mikey held his hands out toward the dog that had still not stopped barking but kept backing up.

"I wouldn't," Raph said calmly, crossing his arms.

When Mikey came closer, the dog turned and bolted back the way it had come. "Wait, doge! I just want to love you!" Mikey went chasing after it, "and maybe squish your cheeks but just a little!" Raph begrudgingly walked after him.

The dog stopped at a ladder, one front paw on a rung as it looked up at an open manhole, barking at it. "What happened, doge?" Mikey asked as he slid to his side. "You fall down this well?" The dog finally stopped barking and observed Mikey, waiting to see what he was going to do but he was only examining the open manhole. The dog barked once followed by an aggravated growled, as if he were not getting what he wanted then pawed at the rung on the ladder. "Is your person out there?" Another bark. "Come on. We'll go see."

"What're you doing?" Raph had finally caught up to him.

"This doge wants to go back up. I think he's separated from his person." Mikey lifted it under one arm then flung himself up the ladder astonishingly easily with one hand.

Raph went running to the ladder, trying to catch him before he got out. "Mike-!" Mikey squinted at the daylight in the topside parking lot. He felt the dog squirming against him and set him down on the concrete. "Mikey!" Raph called him with a whispered shout from just inside the manhole. "Are you insane? It's daylight out. Don't answer that. Mikey!"

The parking lot was behind a small cluster of businesses. There was lamp store that hardly got any business, a book trading store and restaurant. Though there were cars going by not too far away, none seemed to be paying Mikey any mind, not even when he got up to follow the dog further down the lot and into the alley beside the building. The dog went between two massive trashcans. "What's back there?" Mikey whispered to the dog as he went to see.

"Hey!" Raph slammed his hand onto Mikey's shoulder, turning him around. He was quietly screaming, clearly trying not to be heard down the sidewalk. "Quit playing with that thing and get back inside!" Just beside Mikey's arm, he could see the dog licking at what looked like a pile of clothes on the floor. He pushed Mikey aside to see that it was a person wedged between both trashcans as though they had been shoved in there so as not to be instantly noticeable. The left arm was hanging over the back into a puddle of dark coagulated blood. The dog was licking a spot on the back right beside a kunai wedged deep in the skin. "Whoa… Mikey, look."

Mikey carried the dog back down into the sewer and Raph picked up the limp body. It was that of a seemingly Mexican girl with long black hair, now crusty with dried blood. She was wearing a purple hoodie, which was three times too big for her with black tights and brown mid-calf combat boots. He could see her breathing but it was very weak and she was completely unresponsive. He took her straight to Donnie, who was quick to see to her but equally as quick to criticize Raph for bringing her.

"What was I supposed to do, huh?" he asked Donnie, gripping the edge of the gurney. Donnie was on the opposite side, screwing the IV tubing into the catheter on the back of her hand. "Just leave her out there to die?"

Donnie's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Raph. "She could still die here too. She's lost a lot of blood. She's cold and we don't know exactly what happened to her."

"That's why I brought her to _you_! You're the smart one. Fix it."

"We're not talking about a computer or car. You can't just bring a person back once they're gone."

"She's not gone yet, right? So do something about it."

"What did you _think_ I was doing?! Sitting around twiddling my fingers?!" He shut his eyes tight, as if to calm himself. "I'll do what I can but I can't… promise anything." Raph seemed to want to say something else but decided against it and walked out. "And keep that dog of hers out of here," Donnie added. Once Raph was out, Donnie turned the girl further onto her side, cutting her sweater and camisole as he prepared to remove the kunai from her back.

The girl had been laying on the gurney in Donnie's lab for nearly a week. Her condition had stabilized when Donnie began administering a synthetic oxygen carrier of his own creation but she had yet to wake up. Unable to x-ray her or diagnose any symptoms, Donnie concluded she either had a concussion or was in a coma. She moved occasionally and reacted to touch but he could not wake her.

She had turned, trying to lie on her side and felt a sting at her hand. The pain roused her and her eyes shut tightly before opening slowly. She looked down at her hand, seeing the IV in it. Her free hand went to take the tape off slowly and pull the needle out, wincing the entire time. When it finally came out, she set it on the gurney beside her. She noticed her shirt and sweater were gone. A white sheet was all that was covering her upper body. She tried to turn onto her stomach to see what was around. As her back twisted, a deep throbbing pain made her freeze with a gasp. She pushed down the sheet to try to see her back but could not manage it. She ran her fingers over the spot instead and felt a disgusting pattern of hard threads. She kept her back stiff, supporting herself on one of her elbows to examine the area.

No one else was in the lab but she knew it was not a hospital. Everything looked so makeshift that she started to wonder if the stitches on her back had been done with a needle that had also pierced ears. The area certainly did not look sanitary and she thought that maybe some serial killer was on their way to harvest her organs for dinner. Before she could react to that thought, the door opened and she stood even more still than she had been before.

Donnie walked in with Mikey. He was holding a sketchbook up, showing Mikey something in it and explaining the features of it to him. "It's kind of big so I'm going to need your help getting it out into the living room."

"Oh man, this is life changing!" Mikey exclaimed running up to a short grey and red machine and throwing himself on it.

"That's a generator, Mikey. It's over-" Donnie froze when he saw her staring at him over the screen of his laptop. They silently waited to see what the other would do. Donnie thought he should go first. After all, she was certain to be much more afraid of him than he was of her. "You're awake." He immediately criticized himself for such a pitiful first statement. It was hardly a conversation starter.

"Where's my book?" she said without moving.

"Ah, I don't… uh, excuse me for a second." He turned around, heading back to the door of the lab and leaving. "Raph!"

Mikey stood up off the generator and smiled at her. "Hey. How's your back?"

"Fine," the girl lied quickly. She did not want these creatures thinking she was an easy target.

"I'm Michelangelo. The cute one," he announced, squishing his own fat cheeks.

"Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember? We found you totally jacked up between some trashcans. We were hoping you knew who did it so we could return the favor."

"You found me," she repeated as if to remind herself of what he said. "Was I alone?"

"Do you have a doge?"

"Yes, yes," she agreed hurriedly. "Was he with me?"

"He led me to you. He's sleeping in a doge crate in my brother's room right now." The girl sighed heavily, able to breathe now that she knew he was safe. "So you don't remember who jacked you up?"

"No, I remember that. I just didn't know what I was doing _here_ because I remember being left for dead."

"So then who-?"

Mikey stopped when Donnie returned to the lab with Raph and Leo. The girl's attention went back to them. Her dark eyes followed them intently but she did not move at all from the position she was in until Donnie started to approach her. She slid herself off the opposite side of the gurney, pulling the sheet with her, holding it to her chest, ignoring the throbbing pain at her back.

"Whoa, hey," Donnie held his hands up. "Don't move around so much, okay. You'll tear through the stitches."

"Don't-" she warned him, holding her hand up when he tried to approach her. "I want my doge."

"Well, I appreciate the gratitude," scoffed Raph. She did not bother reacting to the statement.

"I'll get him," Mikey announced.

"No," the girl told him quickly. He was only a few feet away from her but she had talked to him and now, she felt slightly comfortable around him. "Someone else go."

After Raph brought her the dog in the crate, she took him out to ensure he was in good health. As she was rubbing her face against him, she was shamelessly approached by the one in a blue mask, which to her seemed more like a ribbon. It seemed relatively pointless to her. A mask was irrelevant when you were a turtle humanoid. "You want to tell us what your deal is now?" Leo asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about you start with a name?"

"Whose name?" she asked condescendingly. Leo frowned but the girl did not seem concerned with it. She shot him the same agitated look. "Can I go now?"

"That's probably _not_ a good idea," Donnie told her. "You arrived here in a pretty dangerous condition. Whoever caused it could be looking to finish the job."

"They're not," she answered flatly. "They got what they wanted."

"What? That book you mentioned? Raph, did she have a-"

"There was nothing," the turtle in red answered curtly.

The girl sighed, "great, okay. I'm ready to leave. Where are my clothes?"

"Uhh…" Donnie looked to a corner of the lab, rubbing the back of his neck. "They kind of had to be cut off so I could stitch you up."

She threw her hands up, "of course. Well, thanks for bringing me to life." She set her dog down on the floor and walked out of the lab. It followed her quickly.

"That's it?" Mikey sounded surprised, throwing up his hands. "We're just going to let her leave?"

"We can't make her stay. I mean… she's been through enough for… whatever reason she doesn't want to tell us," shrugged Donnie.


	2. Chapter 2: Select Donnie

The rest of them were quiet for a moment while they all seemed to consider the situation silently. Donnie left the lab suddenly.

The girl was already in the tunnels, running with her dog beside her. The edges of the white sheet were whipping around behind her as she held it against her body. Donnie could hear her telling her dog that they were headed home. He stumbled after her, tripping over himself in his hurry as he followed her.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Hang on." He was surprised when she actually did stop and turned to face him. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" The dog beside her jumped forward, barking at Donnie suddenly, surprising him. "Shut up!" she yelled at the dog suddenly, surprising Donnie again. She turned to him again, speaking calmly to him, "what do you want?"

"I- I was just, uh, thinking…"

"Oh really? Well, don't hurt yourself," she chuckled, knocking on the side of her own head.

Donnie laughed with her nervously, blushing slightly. He was grateful for the dark of the tunnels, hiding his embarrassment. "I meant I was thinking that I'd like to continue observing you. Ah ha, not that I want to keep watching you or anything," he laughed, waving his hands. "I mean until you've fully healed. You did have some minor internal bleeding and you've not exactly been careful with your stitches since waking. Plus, I'm not sure why you were out for so long. You could have the lingering effects of a concussion."

Without another word to her, Donnie held up a flashlight to one of her eyes and came very close to her face. She turned her face away and pushed him back. "Hey…"

"Sorry. I was just… curious."

"It's fine," she groaned rubbing her afflicted eye.

"You took quite a beating. I wasn't sure you _were_ going to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"Uh, six days."

The girl's eyes widened, surprised by the fact. "Wow… my mom's probably lost her shit."

"I'd send you back to her but I don't think it's safe for you to leave. Why did somebody want to jack you up so badly?"

"Because I didn't make stealing from me easy. That book I asked you about, _that's_ what's missing. Voodoo runs strong in my family. It's not just potions and twig dolls either. We actually have powers. I just turned twenty and my mom gave it to me. It covers pretty much all the knowledge we'd need to have about herbs, oils, powders and spells. It's so old, it's changed hands five times and some bitch stole it from me."

"You don't know who she is?"

"Never seen her before."

Donnie rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "You want _me_ to find the book for you?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't," Donnie said with a bright smile, holding up a single finger. " _I_ asked _you_."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to have it back, yes."

He took a step back and gestured for her to follow him. "You should come back with me, let me check you out. Oh! I didn't mean like that. I meant that-"

"Hey, it's cool. I know what you meant."

As they walked back together, Donnie rubbed one of his arms nervously. He looked down at the floor before saying, "so I never got your name."

"Terry May but I hate it so it's just Terry."

"Okay."

Shortly after giving her answer, Terry looked in the opposite direction of Donnie, rubbing the side of her face. "And you?"

Donnie turned to her, surprised she had asked but now equally surprised to see her looking away from him. He was uncertain what it meant. "Donnie. Where are you from? You have a slight accent but I can't quite place it."

"New Orleans," she answered easily.

"Oh, really?" He seemed quite enthralled by it. "Do you really get bands performing on the street?"

"Yeah. You just kind of hunt them down by sound if you want to watch or, you know, go to Jackson Square. Always a few bands playing there."

"Wow… that sounds so… different."

"Yeah," Terry said softly, looking down at the floor. "It is."

Terry went back to Donnie's home even though she was hesitant about it. Something about being outnumbered made her uneasy. Though these turtles had saved her, she was certain they had done so only because they wanted something in return. After waking up to four turtles taller than her, Terry was not so shocked to have to tell her story to the giant rat as well. Donnie was surprised at how well she reacted to the whole situation. After explaining her situation, she was made to wait in the living room while they all went into the dojo, apparently to confer about her.

"Donnie, did you learn anything about her while she was unconscious?" Leo asked him.

His face went red and he looked surprised at the question. "No," he snapped quickly, "how would I?"

"Not from her blood or anything?"

He calmed suddenly as though he finally understood him. "I couldn't accurately say her condition and I didn't want to run any tests on her until I thought she was healthy enough for it. Maybe now would be okay." He started for the door. "Yeah, I think so."

"Hey, could she be a mutant?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"Doubtful," Donnie answered him. "She said it runs in her family. I'll go see how she feels about a few tests now."

Donnie went back to the living room where Terry was sitting on the couch with her dog beside her. She stood up instantly when she saw him and the dog copied her. Terry turned and dusted the couch off. She had not been permitted to sit and did not want to assume she was allowed to.

When he asked her about tests, Terry groaned uncertainly with a nervous smile. "I don't think so, man."

"But I could learn so much…"

"Uhh…" She held her hands together behind her back. "Nothing you couldn't learn just from asking me."

"You think so? You'd be surprised." Donnie noticed her eyes widen and brow furrow at his hubris. He scratched at his neck, looking up at the ceiling as he considered how to recover. "Maybe I could learn things that you're unaware of."

He went from looking at the ceiling to looking over at the blank TV and then in the direction of the kitchen. Anything to avoid catching her looking so offended. She was actually considering what he had asked, looking down at the floor, touching her fingers to her chin.

"As long as there's no shots. I don't do shots."

"Promise." He held up what she guessed was his pinky then held up hers and looked at it uncertainly for a second. Hers was so small, just less than two inches long. Her hands had always been very small. She only fit into kid gloves and the holes on bowling balls were always too far apart for her to carry them. She could not imagine her little pinky wrapping around his.

While she was considering this, Donnie was thinking something else entirely. "Aww, you're hands are so little." He pressed his finger against hers, which was not even able to loop over his. It could only curve slightly against his finger.

Terry chuckled nervously and concealed her hands as best she could in the sheet she was still wearing. "I _am_ short."

"I suppose they match your height." Donnie held his hand out at shoulder length and it hovered above her head. She rose to the tips of her toes and stretched her neck to try to reach it but she was still shorter. She jumped into it and seemed rather proud of herself. To her surprise, which she did not show, his hand did not budge when her head hit it and it hurt her slightly. It was almost as though he had anticipated she might try it. He smiled and took a step back before gesturing for her to follow. "Come on."

In the lab, Donnie measured her, weighed her, which she tried to cheat by holding in her tummy, listened to her heart, took one of the hairs from her head then an oral swab. He looked into her eyes and mouth with a flashlight. When he checked her reflexes, she told him that her knee would not kick like in the movies and that it was impossible. Donnie maintained eye contact with her with a slight smile when he knocked her leg to make it kick.

She gasped, "impossible!" She started knocking on the same knee with her own knuckles and no results. "Hey, hey, do it again," she leaned forward to very closely to watch as he retested at her request. "That is _so_ freaky!" she laughed when her leg kicked again.

"Lay back," he instructed. Terry had sat on the gurney for the reflex test and now kicked up her legs to lie down again. She did not hesitate, until she felt the dull pain when her stitches touched the gurney. She quickly leaned aside with a wince.

"Whoa, whoa." One of Donnie's hands held up her back, just below her neck. "Easy. There's no rush," he chuckled, lowering her slowly. She gritted her teeth and held her eyes shut tightly as he settled her down. When it was finally over, she sighed and opened her eyes. Donnie was holding two fingers to his mouth as he considered something, looking concerned.

"What?"

"I need access to your stomach… without this," he pointed down at the sheet.

"Can't you just cut it?"

"Uh… if I cut it then what will you wear?"

"I can't stay in this anyway. Might as well cut it."

"As long as you're okay with it." Donnie cut it only over her stomach in a star shape so nothing else would be exposed to him. He peeled the sheet pieces apart. When he pressed his fingers against her stomach, he asked, "does this hurt?" Her laugh surprised him and he instantly pulled his hand back.

"Hah… tickles."

"Oh, heh." He resumed what he was doing, now laughing slightly with her. "So… where are you living now? New York is another world compared to New Orleans."

"Queensbridge."

Donnie opened his mouth to speak but seemed to reconsider his words. "Long Island?"

"Yeah." Terry could see that he wanted to say something else but was holding it back. "I know it has its reputation but we didn't exactly have a wide variety of options."

"I guess you really _are_ safer here then."

Terry smiled, "yeah most likely."

"Okay, you can sit up now." He stepped back to give her some space before remembering about the wound on her back. He placed his hand on her back while she held what was left of her sheet against her body.

"You know," she groaned as he helped her sit up slowly, "I always thought I'd find gators in the sewers."

Donnie smiled suddenly, almost laughing, as she sat up, "well, you wouldn't be wrong but I'd say gators are probably _more_ likely to be found in the sewers of your _original_ hometown."

"Yeah, probably."

Donnie seemed shocked to hear it. "You think so?"

Terry was surprised by his doubt, "well, it makes sense, right? Louisiana is practically half bayou."

"I'm just surprised you agreed with me so easily. I'm so used to trying to argue my points."

"You seem like you know things. Why should a simple guy like me argue with you?" she chuckled, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you did," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

" _You_ want to know something from _me_?"

"Call it professional curiosity but most people wouldn't take waking up down here so well. How are you so chill?"

"I'm part penguin," she nodded with a smile, "but seriously, homes, I'm a witch. I shouldn't exist anymore than you should. I've seen lots of shit that doesn't make sense but my mom always said that I was lucky to be a quiet kid because the less you talk, the more you see. Which is why when I first saw you guys, even though I was surprised, I didn't react. I wanted to see what was going on first."

"And what were your findings?"

"Well," she shrugged and pointed at him, "I _know_ you're the smart one."

Donnie waved her off with a nervous smile and started walking to his desk, stubbing his toes against the wheels of the chair while his focus was on her. "Oh," he chuckled, pushing the chair aside, "that wasn't there before." He picked up a notebook from the desk and started writing in it. "You know," he started without looking up, "penguins are usually colder than the environment they're in because of the way their feathers trap air."

"Huh." Terry looked around the lab then down at what was left of her sheet. "Will there be another sheet for me to wear?"

"You want a replacement?" Donnie scoffed putting down his clipboard. "I was going to go bring some clothes from your house."

"How would you get in? It's a busy place."

"The window. People don't look up."

"Are you going to go now?"

"Yeah. Did you want anything specific?"

"My old phone. It's charging on my nightstand. It has all my music on it. What do I do while you're out?"

Donnie smiled crookedly, "whatever you want."

Regardless of the freedom he had given her, Terry kept herself confined to Donnie's lab. She did not want to see anyone else. She did not want to be asked questions. She despised strangers and meeting new people. Her hobbies consisted of writing, drawing and playing video games, all things she could do in doors, by herself. She had one close friend topside and did not even get to see him often. She was friendly with the people at the elementary school where she worked but did not consider any of them _actual_ friends.

Being alone in Donnie's lab with her dog suited her perfectly. She walked around the room examining everything. She picked up some things to study them but avoided liquids and anything that looked scary to her. Everything she picked up, she put back exactly as it had been, in the same dust free spot with the labels facing the same way.

When Donnie returned just after an hour, he had one of her backpacks flung over her shoulder and what she recognized as the sheet from her bed held between both his arms. It was wrapped around a pile of her clothes.

She smiled with relief and approached him quickly. "Wow, look at all this stuff."

"Practically the whole closet," he chuckled, laying the sheet on a table over some of his things. Terry approached the table and looked down at what he brought her. She started to take some things from the pile that she had decided to wear. She gathered her articles and stood frozen in one spot for a moment for a moment. "Uh… are you going to wait outside or something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Did you want me to?" Donnie asked sweetly. He did not seem embarrassed by the question though. "I don't mind but I _was_ the one who cut your clothes off in the first place."

"Did you really _have_ to?" she asked with a smile, more like teasing than inquiring.

"Of course," he gasped, turning slightly red this time. "I wouldn't just- I needed to get your wound and see if there were any others."

"I know," Terry scoffed, pushing him weakly. "I'm just messing with you, man. Will you at least turn around though?" Donnie did not respond but did what she wanted. As he waited for her to finish getting dressed, he noticed something sitting on his counter and went to examine it. He had seen it before but at that moment, his mind was occupied with other things. Now, he could give it his full consideration.

"Hey, I think I know who took your book," he said casually, as he picked up the item on the counter.

"Oh yeah?" Terry was wiggling into her pants when Donnie turned around thoughtlessly. He was looking down at the kunai in his hands before looking up at her. Seeing her in only her bra and pants, he remembered that he was supposed to be looking the other way. "That's the thing you took out of my back, yeah?"

Terry was not even slightly concerned with him seeing her. She believed Donnie knew what he was doing when he took care of her and she trusted him. He did not understand her indifference but thought it wisest to ignore it. "Yeah. I think I know where it came from." She picked up a plaid shirt off the table and pulled it on as she approached him to get a better look at the kunai herself. When she stood in front of him looking at it in his hands, she started doing up the buttons on her shirt. He was watching her hands at first as she started at the bottom. His eyes wandered up slightly to the shadowed mounds, cradled and shaped perfectly by her wired bra.

"And where might that be?" she asked, completely oblivious to where his mind was.

"What?" He finally looked at her face and Terry looked up at him, pointing at the kunai.

"Where did it come from?"

"Oh, I- I'll deal with that. I'll bring you the book when I find it."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"You know, you don't owe me anything," she reminded him. "I mean, you already brought me back from the dead. I can just go get the book myself."

Donnie stifled a laugh, "and end up back here in the same condition? You need to take care of yourself, at least for a little while. While that's happening, I should be able to figure out if I'm right about where it came from, which I'm pretty sure I am."

"And I'm supposed to do what? Wait here?"

"Basically. I'll start looking into it tomorrow."

Terry smiled, "okay. Where do you want me to sleep? I'm kind of tired but I can't tell what time it is down here."

"You can sleep wherever you want. This is normally my room but I'll sleep in the living room while you're here. Give you some privacy."

"I don't mind if you stay," she said flatly. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Uh," Donnie looked back at the door then smiled at her. Even though she was clearly comfortable around him, _he_ was now uncomfortable around _her_. His eyes were constantly tempted to slide down on her but it did not seem obvious to her. "Okay."

Terry fell asleep the same way for the next three days. Donnie was not giving her updates, saying he did not want to say anything until he was certain he had something. Since Terry was not interested in the company of anyone else, she quickly became very fond of Donnie. If he left the lab, she followed him unless he told her otherwise. She had a good memory and remembered everything he told her, which made her a useful assistant. If he ate in the kitchen, she sat beside him and she had to be there to greet him when he came back from the down from the city.

Donnie and Leo were talking in the living room while Terry was in the lab keeping an eye on a boiling substance. Leo was trying to convince Donnie that Terry was not nice to him for no reason but Donnie was adamant that it meant nothing. "You really think _that_ kind of behavior is normal?" Leo asked him. "The way she follows you around like that

"Well, if you guys tried to know her, she wouldn't hover around me."

" _Right_ …"

Terry peeked out of the lab door, "Donnie, it's bubbling."

As Donnie returned to the lab, Leo followed him slowly to observe Terry's behavior. She was sitting on a stool, watching the boiling contents in the beaker. Terry saw him then turned back to the beaker. Donnie ushered her aside and she quickly stepped out of his way but stood close. She watched him as he lowered another beaker into the boiling substance. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He looked up at Leo who sighed before leaving. Donnie then turned to Terry completely. "I know where your book is. That is, I know who took it. Officially. It's not an assumption but they might not have it anymore." Terry stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "I'm going to go see about getting it back tonight. Once I get it back, you should be okay to go home since you can use it to protect yourself."

Terry took a deep breath, "yeah. I kind of feel sad about it. Having to go home."

"I thought you'd be relieved to be free of my brothers."

"I am," she answered with a weak smile. "But I feel about bad about leaving you alone with them."

Donnie's choked saliva gagged him when he gasped and started coughing. Terry smiled down at the floor, trying to hide it. When he finally managed to clear his throat, he chuckled nervously, "well, _I'm_ not going anywhere. You know, if you want, that is, you could always… come here." He felt her hand on the edge of his shell, behind his neck and thought nothing of it.

Terry covered her mouth, trying to rub away her smile. "Or, you know…" She closed her eyes and swallowed down her anxiety. " _You_ could come _here_." She carefully gripped the knot at the back of his mask, using it to bring him closer to her. She turned to him and tilted her head. He grabbed her hand at his mask and Terry straightened herself out. He stood up, facing her while still gripping her hand in his. "What?" Terry shrugged, as though she had no idea what he was reacting to.

"Don't taunt me."

"I'm not. You mean like that April girl? Please. I know what I'm doing," she sighed and shook her head. "But if you think I'm just trying to torture you, well, I wouldn't want you to be hurt so… why don't you just let me have my hand back?" She turned to stare at the wall of the lab so she would not have to face him.

Donnie looked at her hand in his then at her expression. She looked angry, her eyes narrow and a glare usually reserved for one of the other turtles, but her face was red and he could see that she was breathing heavily. He had spent the past several days convincing himself that she was only being nice to him. Now, here she was expressing her interest and he was not allowing it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said as casually as she could. She did not want to sound hurt but kept looking at the wall of the lab. "Now, give me my hand back." Even though she tried to stay calm, she heard her voice crack and the shame of it made her try to pull herself free. She did not want to make scene in front of him but he held her tighter. His free hand turned her face so he could see her.

Terry closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him now that she was thoroughly embarrassed. She felt the warm moistness of his lips press against hers and her head arched back slightly in surprise. He let go of her hand and both his hands went around to her back to pull her close. Terry's shame was suddenly replaced with pride. She knew he liked her but a moment ago, all that weighed on her was the rejection.

She was amused by the fact that all she ever felt was his lips pressed against hers. She pressed her tongue between his lips, waiting for him to give her access. When his teeth parted for her, she started to explore the inside of his mouth. She could taste the lingering flavor of the sauce from his dinner but was not bothered by it. She loved him and wanted him to know it. He tried to copy her, pressing his tongue against hers, pushing into her mouth but his was so much bigger and she gagged on it. She pulled back suddenly with a cough followed quickly by a laugh.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "oh, I'm sorry. Are you-?"

"It's fine," Terry chuckled, throwing her arms around the back of his neck, pulling herself against his plastron, bringing her face close to his. Her little feet were barely touching the floor since she was so much shorter than him.

With her face right in front of his, Donnie smirked before resuming their kiss. She felt his hands settle on her waist, tickling her as he ran them up and down her sides with light touches. This time he was careful not to stick his tongue too deep into her mouth even if he had slightly enjoyed seeing her gag on him in some way. He settled for sucking on her tongue and teasing it while it sat between his lips. She was amused by it and repaid it in kind.

Donnie slid one of his hands from her waist up to cup one of her breasts. He felt her stiffen up and he pulled his hand back quickly, uncertain if she was okay with it or not. She took his hand and pressed it against her soft mound. She heard him whimper softly without breaking their kiss. He opened his eyes, trying to see his hand on her but they were too close together. He leaned his head forward, breaking their kiss slowly while pressing their foreheads together so he could look down. He saw Terry smiling as she too looked down at his hand on her. His other hand cupped her other breast roughly and her mouth dropped open as she watched his fingers mold the supple flesh through her camisole.

"They're very soft," he told her softly.

"Because they're real."

"They're so bouncy." He chuckled as he pushed them up together, biting his bottom lip. "Wow."

"Heh, yeah." She was only a C but her short stature made them look even bigger on her. "You like them?"

"That's… well, that's one way to put it," he said with a crooked smile. Terry put her hands on his, curling his fingers over the top of her camisole. She used his hands to pull it and her bra down under her breasts. The materials held them up nicely. Donnie chuckled as he reached for them but hesitated. "Can I?" he whispered, finally looking at her face to check for her approval.

Terry smiled placing her hand on the side of his arms, feeling their firmness. She brought her mouth to the side of his head, where she could only guess his ear was and whispered, "whatever you want."

Donnie seemed genuinely surprised, turning slightly to her while staying very close to her face. It felt very intimate, hearing her speak so softly and feeling her breath on him. "Really?"

"Yes," she chuckled, sliding her hands down his arms to his hands and placing them on her bare breasts. "I like you. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"You… like me?"

"Of course I do. Would I have my tits out for you if I didn't?"

Donnie smiled and chuckled nervously, looking at his hands on her breasts, "I wouldn't know. No one's ever liked me before."

"Hmm," Terry nuzzled the side of his face with hers, "well, I do."

Donnie nudged her face up so he could meet her lips with his. He kissed her slowly, thinking about what a strange action it was yet how much he was enjoying the intimacy of it. He squeezed his hands on her bare flesh and she stiffened up. He separated their lips, looking down at her with wide eyes. "Too much?"

"No," she told him affectionately, kissing his lips. "If it is, I'll say something."

"I admit, there are some things I… want to test out," he told her softly.

"Unless I tell you to stop, you don't have to." She looked down at his hands squishing her breasts. She felt his breath on her forehead as he exhaled slowly, now watching his hands on her as well. He pinched both her nipples, making her inhale sharply. He pulled her forward slowly and she dropped her head back, groaning through clenched teeth. He was tall enough to see her face and caught her looking at him through her slightly closed eyes. She smiled and lowered her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Aww," he kissed the top of her head. "You're so cute."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, " _you're_ cute." He smiled with her before twisting her nipples between his fingers. She dug her fingers into his arms and bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile.

Donnie turned to his desk and pulled his chair to him. Before he could do anything else with it, the door to his lab opened and he pulled Terry to him, hugging her to hide her. "Mikey! Get out!"

Mikey started talking as soon as he saw Donnie. "Leo told me to tell you that-"

"Get out!"

"Uh, jeez, okay."

Donnie stepped back from her and held a hand to his forehead. "Sorry," he sighed as he went to the door to lock it. Terry covered her mouth to hide a smile as she watched him. When he started walking back, his face was almost equally as red as it was green. He had a nervous crooked smile on. "Sorry, I didn't even _think_ about the door."

"Well, your brilliant mind was occupied with _other_ things," she teased him. Donnie was relieved to hear her joke with him. He was afraid she would be too angry to proceed.

"They hate it when I lock the door," he mentioned to her, taking both her hands in his. "Hopefully they won't even notice." He walked around her, turning her with him, until his back was to his chair again. He sat in it and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her to him. Terry placed both her hands on the back of his head as he buried his face in her soft chest. He turned slowly from side to side, breathing in the scent of her skin. As he did so, she cradled his head tenderly, twirling the ends of his mask around her fingers.

Donnie could hear her sighing softly. Feeling her fingers at the back of his head, brushing against his skin, told him he was still doing well. It was encouraging to him. He started placing gentle, wet kisses against her malleable, sweet smelling skin. He opened his mouth, latching onto her skin and sucking it into his mouth, something he had always wanted to try. She groaned loudly and her grip on his head intensified. He turned to the other and did it again to provoke the same reaction. With his mouth still sucking on her skin, he tested the firmness of both her nipples, tugging on them to ensure they were hard. Her voice shuddered as she moaned. He turned his attention to one of her nipples, keeping the other trapped between his fingers, where he could show it constant attention. He closed his teeth on it cautiously, looking up at her as he did so to study her reaction.

Terry bit her bottom lip and looked down at him. She wanted to say something but did not want him to start wasting time talking again. He flicked at her nipple with his tongue. "Ugh, fuck!" One of her hands grabbed the knot at the back of his mask and went to her thigh, her nails pressing hard against the fabric then scraping against it. He picked her hand up and placed it on his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you," she explained to him.

He smiled up at her, her nipple still between his teeth. He let it fall from his mouth to tell her, " _you're_ going to hurt _me_? Look at these baby hands." He placed his hand over hers on his shoulder.

"Whatever," she laughed, "you know what I mean. I don't want to do anything you're not okay with."

"Unless I tell you to stop, you don't have to." Terry giggled at having her logic turned on her. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Donnie tugged on the bottom of her camisole. "I think you should take this off. It's… difficult to study your body when it's so… covered."

"Whatever you want," she told him with a coy smile as she pulled it off over her head.

As she did, his hands went to her back to unhook her bra. "Wow. Whatever I want…"

She was surprised at how quickly he managed it without any struggling. "That was fast." She dropped her camisole on the counter beside her.

"I took your clothes off when you first got here, remember?" She let the bra fall to the floor between them. "I was very… meticulous. I didn't want to cut up anything I didn't have to."

"Are you telling me you were _enjoying_ yourself while I was dying?"

"No." He placed his hands on her waist bringing her closer. "I was completely professional _then_." He placed a series of kisses from her shoulder to the bottom of her neck. He started sucking on her, his tongue pressed against her skin as he sucked it into his mouth. She dropped her head in the opposite direction to give him clear access to her flesh. His mouth was making wet, sloppy sounds and it was making her throb between her legs.

Terry was a grazing her nails down his arms softly. She felt his fingers carefully brushing over the stitches on her back. It caught her attention so she was surprised when he bit her neck suddenly. He did not hurt her but she was surprised he did it. She groaned and stuck her nails into his firm arms. His mouth left a trail of teeth marks and saliva the way up her neck, until he was right under her neck. He was more careful there, chewing on her gently, ensuring that she could hear his breath and the wet sounds of his tongue on her.

Donnie could feel her pulse against his tongue. The fact that he could really hurt her if he wanted to made him feel powerful over her. She was at his mercy yet she loved it.

Leaving her neck, he made her turn around slightly so he could look at the stitches on her back. Terry watched him from over her shoulder. She felt him place several careful kisses against the stitches at the right side of her lower back. At the last one, he left his mouth pressed against her wound and his fingers slid just under the band of her pants at her back. It was as though he was considering taking them off but not quite certain if he should. His hand at the front of her body went to the button and zipper of her pants, gripping the top of them but it did not go beyond that. His hand at her back slowly pressed a single finger up between her legs, looking up at her to see her reaction.

Her eyes closed softly and her lips curled into her mouth, which only made a restrained, "mmm."

"You're really hot here," he told her.

"Do it harder. You don't have to be so careful. Ahh…" She gasped sharply as he pushed up against her harder. He slid his finger forward and back, pushing it up against even harder every so often. "Hmm." She bit down on her thumb out of frustration.

"That's a lot more effective than I initially anticipated it would be." Terry was on the tips of her toes, trying to retreat from the attention as she groaned. She was surprised that he was not simply grinding his finger against her rapidly the way other men she had been with did. He seemed to know something about what he was doing.

"That's so good."

"Is it? I'll keep that in mind." His hand at the front of her body started opening up her pants. She looked down, watching him and when he was done, she went to push her pants off. "Don't," he told her quickly. She looked down at him, surprised until he went on. "Let me."

His hand slid into her underwear at the front of her pants. He stood up, moving behind her as he pushed his hand closer to the heat between her legs. He sighed with a quiver in his voice when he felt the wetness moistening her lower lips. She shivered and snuggled back against him as his hand cupped her flesh, his fingers rubbing against her in circles.

She giggled suddenly, "how do you know _exactly_ what to do?"

"I've simply done my research. I suppose I'm knowledgeable on the subject. I've just never been able to conduct a live experiment." She gasped, pushing her ass back against the lower part of his plastron. He pulled his hand away quickly and she relaxed. Both his hands went to her hips, grabbing the top of her pants. He started to push them down with her panties. She watched him over her shoulder as he knelt to push her pants past her knees. He smiled up at her, "you're so beautiful."

"Heh," she turned away with a shy laugh, "you don't have to lie." She was not wearing shoes so she stepped easily out of her pants.

Donnie stood back up and turned her around by her shoulders. He took her face in both his hands and kissed her hard. When they broke the kiss slowly, they stood close, their mouths breathing softly into one another. He lowered himself to place a line of gentle kisses down her neck all the way to her stomach. He took her waist in both hands and lifted her easily, sitting her down on the counter behind her. He stood back up and Terry leaned forward, placing her hands flat on the counter. She glanced down and finally noticed his length hanging form under his shell. She was surprised at how hard he was for her.

He followed her eyes and tried to hold back a smile. "I'd love to know what it feels like inside you."

"How about you let me have a little fun first?"

"What should I do for you?"

Terry turned around on the counter, pushing things aside carefully with her legs. She scooted forward and lay on her back with her head hanging off the counter, looking up at Donnie. "I want you to stick that dick in my mouth."

"That's fun for _you_?"

"Yes. I love it."

"If that's what you want but… are you sure? It's, uh, a bit bigger than your mouth."

"Oh, it's cute that you're worried about me. Most guys just dive right in. Let me control your speed and depth." She picked up his warm cock in her small hands, holding it just above her face. While slowly tightening her grip on it, she admired the cock, hard and swollen with bulging veins. She exhaled her hot breath slowly against it and heard Donnie shudder before feeling his hands grip her breasts again. He began thrusting into her small hands, which could not even full close around his thickness and she admired the imagery for a moment.

She cradled the base in her mouth, sticking her tongue out of her mouth as she did so. He could see it rubbing against the side of his erection. Her mouth was so warm and he took a moment to think about what he should do with the situation. He started to back up slowly, watching as he slid the underside of his hard cock over her open mouth, against her tongue. She turned her head from side to side, quickly caressing his shaft with her tongue. When she felt the ripples under his swollen head, she rubbed her tongue affectionately in small circles against them. She could hear his breath, heavy and quick the way hers had been while he was playing with her.

He shut his eyes tight to fight the urge to thrust into the heat of her mouth. He pushed forward slowly, sliding himself against her tongue repeating the motion a few more times. It was apparent to him that Terry was not lying when she said she loved this. She was very attentive to him, sucking on his skin, making the sloppiest wet sounds and groaning at her own pleasure.

When the head of his cock was over her tongue again, she adjusted her face and placed her hand gently on it. He watched her, holding his breath as she gently pressed his head into her warm open mouth. He shut his eyes suddenly with a loud groan when her lips were finally closed around him. Both her hands groped the front of his plastron until they found his belt and gripped it. She started pulling him forward, deeper into her mouth, moaning through her nose as she did so.

Donnie's fingers dug into one of her breasts firmly, making her stiffen up. His other hand gripped the edge of the counter, trying to maintain some level of sanity. He could feel the wet insides of her cheek pressing against his member as she sucked all the air out of her mouth. He felt her pull him deeper and the space he was became even tighter. She patted one of his arms for his attention and he looked down to see what she wanted. She started patting the bottom of her neck, wanting his attention there and it was obvious why. He could see a lump in her neck, showing him how deep inside her throat his cock was. She pushed him back suddenly but his dick never left her mouth. She cleared her throat and pulled him back in.

He grunted suddenly and pressed his hands against her shoulders, stopping her for a moment. He grabbed both her arms, holding her still before he started thrusting into her mouth. It surprised her and her whole body started writhing, struggling against his grip. The sound of her choking on him was unusually pleasant. Her throat was twitching around him, feeling like it was trying to swallow him down.

Her body was squirming on the counter and he was enjoying watching the way she moved as she attempted to get free. Her hands were slapping his arms, trying to get him to let go before giving up and gripping them to dig her nails into his hard flesh. She could feel his cock pulsing against her tongue. He was so hard, each time he pulled back from his maximum depth in her throat, he was leaving a dull pain behind.

She was so focused on trying not to throw up, she never heard how fast his groans and gasps had become. He stopped suddenly when he was as deep as he could be in her mouth. She felt a warm thickness fill her throat instantly when his cum coated her throat. He pulled back slightly only to thrust back in and give her more. He held himself there until he was certain he was done before pulling out of her mouth and letting her go.

Terry sat up instantly, holding a hand to her chest. She shut her eyes and mouth, trying to swallow down what was in her throat so she would not throw up. Once she was able to breathe again, she turned around on the counter. Donnie's hands were flat on the counter holding himself up as he caught his breath.

She scooted herself close to him, tilting her face so she could see his. They were both smiling right before they kissed weakly. Terry dropped her face against his plastron, lying against him. He laid his head on top of hers with an exhausted sigh.

They stood there for a while. Donnie placed his hand softly on her shoulder, shaking it gently. "Huh?" He felt her jump slightly as though she had been asleep. "Oh." She sat up, rubbing her face, "sorry."

"You should get dressed before someone comes inside."

"Oh, right." She slid herself off the counter and grabbed the clothes she had been wearing so she could dress quickly. As she put on her bra, she turned to Donnie. "Hey, look at this." Her breasts had massive red bruises on them. They were the imprints of where his fingers had gripped her.

"They're on your neck too. Sorry."

"Don't be," she chuckled, putting on the bra. "But I can't wear my camisole now or your brothers will see."

Donnie smiled and came close, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "did you have fun?"

"I did," she answered with a massive smile.

"Glad to be of service."


	3. Chapter 2: Select Raph

The rest of them were quiet for a moment while they all seemed to consider the situation silently. Raph left the lab suddenly.

The girl was already in the tunnels, running with her dog beside her. The edges of the white sheet were whipping around behind her as she held it against her body. Raph could hear her telling her dog that they were headed home as he followed her before dropping in front of her, forcing her to stop suddenly. The dog was about to go on a barking frenzy until the girl held a hand out in front of him as though she were holding him back. "Ugh," she groaned, "what?"

"You know, you have a funny way of being grateful for what I did for you. I _saved_ you. You could at least give up your name."

"A good deed is its own reward, isn't it? I suppose you'll be wanting your dick sucked too."

"What?" he stepped back and the darkness of the tunnels hid his blush until his embarrassment turned into anger. "No!" He smacked his hand against one side of his face, angry with himself for being caught off guard by her statement.

"So why are you doing chasing me down like a fucking creeper?"

Raph clenched his teeth now that he was uncertain how to proceed or why he had even chased after her. "Look," he spoke as calmly as he could manage, which still sounded pretty threatening, " _I'm_ the one who saved you. The least you could do is thank _me_ instead of my geeky brother."

The girl crossed her arms over the sheet and leaned on one leg. "So… you _do_ want a blowjob?"

"I- no!" He pointed at her, "ugh! Tell me your name!"

"Terry. It's actually Terry May but just Terry."

"Now, why did someone try to kill you?"

Terry shrugged and sighed, "why you want to know?"

"So I can smash their face."

Terry looked up at the top of the tunnel as she considered it. "Voodoo runs strong in my family. It's not just potions and twig dolls either. We actually have powers. I just turned twenty and my mom gave me her book. It covers pretty much all the knowledge we'd need to have about herbs, oils, powders and spells. _That's_ what's missing. The thing I just became old enough to be trusted with and it was stolen from me by some bitch."

"And you were going to just go back home without it?"

"What else should I have done?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow. "Gone to get myself killed? My voodoo knowledge isn't extensive enough to help me find the book or whoever tried to kill me without the book."

"Then how about you just let me do that for you?"

"Why?"

"Because it's right! Damn, why are you so suspicious?"

"Maybe because someone just tried to kill me and I woke up in a lab around a bunch of big ass turtles."

"Well, when you put it like that… look, just let me help you. I want to."

"I can't pay you."

"I don't want _anything_ from you!"

"Oh my god," Terry groaned, hanging her head back. " _Why_ are you yelling? I'm right here."

"Oh, _sorry_ ," he said sarcastically but still much more quietly than he had previously been speaking. "You coming back with me or you going to go get yourself killed? I'm sure whoever beat you into a coma would be irritated to see they still needed to finish the job but you do what you want." He shrugged as he walked around her, heading back to the lair.

Terry dropped her head back and rolled her eyes before motioning for her dog to follow her as she turned to follow Raph. She was relieved to be able to follow him without being patronized for her surrender, which seemed like something this turtle would be glad to do. "Where are you from?" he asked her suddenly, without turning around.

"Uh, what?" Terry had been so engrossed in her own thoughts, she knew he had spoken but did not hear what he said.

"Your accent. You're not from here, so where?"

"New Orleans."

"Figures."

"It does?"

"Figures the voodoo priestess would be from New Orleans."

"You think I'm lying?"

He stopped and glared back at her, the white in his eyes was all that was visible to her in the dark. "I didn't say that." He started walking again. "But someone trying to kill you over a book sounds a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No. I'm talking to a _turtle_ that's taller than _me_. I think _that_ is extreme."

Even though she kept telling herself the entire way not to go back with Raph, her legs did not care to listen. Though these turtles had saved her, she was certain they had done so only because they wanted something in return. After waking up to four turtles taller than her, Terry was not so shocked to see a giant rat as well. The rat and other turtles had apparently been waiting for this angry turtle to return.

Raph spoke for Terry, relaying her story to them. When he was done, he looked back at her as if to check if his facts had been correct, to which she only shrugged and nodded. After he gave the story, she was made to wait in the living room while they all went into the dojo, apparently to confer about her.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Leo asked Raph.

He seemed offended by the question. "Oh, sure, lots and if I thought it was important, I would've _told_ you."

"Now I can make sure she doesn't have any lingering effects of a concussion or something," Donnie announced. "I can't believe you managed to talk her into staying, Raph. I wonder how she feels about undergoing a few tests…"

"No," Raph said calmly, pointing at Donnie. "I didn't save her just so _you_ could have a new lab rat. No offense, sensei."

"How do we know she's not just a mutant?" Leo added.

" _Really_? _That_ girl? You don't honestly think _that_ ," he criticized him then went back to Donnie. "Anyway, I'm sure that if her head starts falling off, she'll let us know."

Raph went back to the living room where Terry was sitting on the couch with her dog beside her. She stood up instantly when she saw him and the dog copied her. Terry turned and dusted the couch off. She had not been permitted to sit and did not want to assume she was allowed to.

When Raph told her that Donnie wanted to do more tests on her, he dropped himself on the couch, beside where she had been. "And?"

"And what?"

"Do I go do them now?"

Raph sat up and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the dojo. "That guy would test a Cheez-It that wasn't square. Extensively too." He leaned back, intertwining his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes. "You don't _have_ to do them at all. I spared you."

"Heh," Terry chuckled nervously, "thanks."

He opened one eye only and from her crooked smile and eyebrows, could tell the statement had been sarcastic. "Hey, you wouldn't be so indifferent to what I've done for you if you knew what he had planned." Raph gave her a quick study up and down, that made her hold more tightly to her sheet. "We should get you some real clothes, huh?"

Terry nodded to agree as he stood up. "I was thinking…" her tone was suddenly less irritated and condescending. "Maybe I can't go home but maybe someone could go get my stuff for me."

Raph now shot her the same crooked smirk she had used on him a few seconds ago. "This isn't a weekend at the Hiltons, baby."

"What?" Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in complete disbelief.

"Nobody's running a courier service for your makeup and hairspray."

"Have you ever tried _not_ being a dick?"

"You're one to talk. That bitchy voice of yours echoes through this whole place."

Terry's capacity for rudeness had just met its limit. "Okay, you know what? I _will_ take my chances out there," she snapped, pointing at him before grabbing the bottom of her sheet and holding it up as she turned around then dropped it as she began walking away.

"No, you won't." He grabbed her hand, making her jerk back. Her head whipped around quickly and she looked just about ready to kill him. "What?" he scoffed with a little chuckle. "You mad?" he taunted her and released her hand.

"Don't touch me." She adjusted her grip on her sheet before going to slap him. He caught her hand easily and threw it back down to her side. The force made her stumble back. Afraid she might fall, she released her sheet and it slid down, bundling up around her feet.

Raph blushed instantly and turned away. "Get that thing back on," he ushered her. Terry looked down at it then up at him. "I have a better idea," she growled, kneeling down to grab the edges of the sheet. She threw it over his head before running back into the sewer tunnels with her dog.

Terry did manage to make it out of the sewer before any of turtles found her. Fortunately, for her shame, it was well into the night and the streets were rather empty. However, in the dark she was afraid the turtles would pursue her even out of their home. With that in mind, she grabbed the first thing she could find to cover herself with before running to the police station.

Terry arrived at the station wrapped in a black trash bag. Her bare feet were covered in black gunk and her dog's white coat was equally as grimy. She told police that she had just woken up on the street after six days of missing and did not know how she ended up in a coma or how she had been stitched up. When her dad arrived to pick her up, Terry told the same story again. Regardless of everything that had happened after she woke from her coma, Terry enjoyed a very restful sleep that night in her own bed with her dog asleep on the pillow next to her head.

"I cannot _believe_ you let her go!" Donnie scolded Raph.

"I did not _let_ her go!" Raph made quotation marks in the air. "I told you that."

"So she overpowered you?" Mikey nudged Raph with a coy smile. He glared at Mikey, daring him to continue.

"You know, she could be dead. You know that right?" Donnie pointed out.

Raph waved him off, "ugh, she's fine." He started walking away from the others.

"What makes you so sure?" Leo asked him. "We weren't able to find her."

"Someone who survived a beating like she took isn't going down to some internal bleeding. Call it a hunch."

Raph actually had seen Terry when they had split up to look for her. It was through the front windows of the police station. She seemed fine to him. She was so collected, never seemed to be raising her voice and was not concerned with the fact that she was a mess. He started to wonder, as he watched her, if maybe he had made a mistake by bringing her into his home. He thought she seemed too relaxed about her whole ordeal. He decided he was going to keep an eye on her and when her dad came to pick her up, he followed them home.

Terry lived in the Queensbridge houses in Long Island. It would have been impossible for Raph to figure out which window was her house if he had not heard and recognized the sound of her dog's bark. When he went toward it, he spotted Terry in a lit window, shutting the glass then pulling a curtain across it.

He returned to Queensbridge the following day, while his brothers were slept. The neighborhood was rather busy with people constantly coming and going. Most notably, he saw her dad leave and saw Terry open her bedroom window. Her room was about ten stories up. He was confident enough in the fact that people did not look up to break in through her window while she was not in the room.

He jumped down from the roof to her window and kicked through the screen to get in. It now looked as though someone had blasted it inwards. He smiled back at it as though he had now won some great victory over Terry. He could hear her voice through the open door of her bedroom. She was somewhere in the house talking to someone but she sounded occupied. He could hear things being moved around and a fridge door opening. He closed the bedroom door carefully, even turning the lock on the inside just in case someone else tried to come into the room.

Raph finally started to study his surroundings attentively. For the most part, the room had what most rooms have: a TV, bed, desk, a set of shelves, a vanity and dresser. What was unique to him about the room was how many small things Terry had lying on all the flat surfaces of her furniture. There were many small toys, the kind that came in a fast food kids meal and many glass elephants and pigs and even lots of little stuffed animals lining all her flat surfaces. Laying flat on the dresser, the only spot where there were no toys, were small dead animals encased in acrylic displays. There was a small bat, scorpion and a Hercules beetle. Beside those were several jars of wet specimens. There was an octopus, a cobra, lamprey and a diaphonized snake. In the back of them all, was one large skull with a creepy smile that he could not imagine the owner of. It was clearly an animal, not human but it was so massive, he could not guess what it could have come from. He turned to look for more but the other shelves only held hair accessories, video games, makeup and little toys on display.

Before he could start rooting through her drawers, the doorknob rattled. He heard her voice on the other side. "Ma, did you lock my door?"

"Why would _I_ lock _your_ door?"

"Pretty sure I didn't do it." He could hear her keys jingling and decided to reach forward and unlock the door for her. When she walked inside, looking down at her pants as she put her keys back in her pocket. She was not aware of his presence until she walked right into him. "Oof- what the-?" She backed up and looked at him. "You?" she said normally then gasped and looked at her open door. She grabbed it and, quickly but quietly, pushed it closed, locking it. She turned back to him and smacked the front of his shell. "The hell are you doing here? How'd you get in?" He pointed over his shoulder at the window. "Figures," she sighed when she saw the busted in screen. "What do you want? How do you know where I live?"

"Followed you. Thought you could've figured that one out yourself."

"Funny. I thought you'd be too busy jerking yourself off to follow me around."

Raph scoffed and crossed his arms, "you're not _that_ hot."

Terry laughed, "and _I'm_ supposed to trust _your_ opinion?"

"You can _think_ what you like, doesn't change the fact that you're maybe… a six."

"Ah ha, you're a comedy genius. So you came here for no reason then?"

It suddenly occurred to Raph that he was not sure why he had come. He had simply wanted to and now his mind was running through a list of possible excuses. "What's all this?" He pointed to his side at her deceased specimens.

"My _things_ ," she said as though it should have been obvious. She looked at the dresser for a second, admiring them before realizing what might be odd about them. "Oh, you mean all the dead stuff?"

"Yeah, the dead stuff."

"Things my mom gave me. Most of them we had before I was even born."

"What. Is. That?" He pointed at the jar with the lamprey in it.

"Oh," she chuckled slightly, "a lamprey. Nasty thing."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Because facing it every day, seeing how disgusting it is and knowing it can't hurt me, makes me less afraid of it."

"And that?" He pointed at the massive skull behind everything.

"That's a horse skull. It was my grandma's horse. When it died, my mom processed the bones."

"Ugh, damn thing looks like it's smiling."

"Yeah, I love that. Creepy as all hell. So…" Terry threw up her arms and dropped them at her side, patting her thighs, uncertain what else to say or do.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine. No problems here."

"Did you tell your mom about the book?"

"I'm acting like I misplaced it in the house."

"I'll get it back."

"You're still going to go look for it?"

"You may be a bitch but you're a bitch who someone tried to beat to death just so they could take something from you."

"Well, I'll tell you what," she sighed shaking her head, "you find that fucking thing _before_ she realizes I ain't got it, I'll give you _whatever_ you want."

Though the offer sounded ideal to Raph, Terry seemed too despondent to be serious about it. She seemed convinced the book was gone. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked her.

"I _live_ here. This place is lit twenty-four seven. No one's breaking in."

" _I_ just _did_ ," he pointed at her busted in window screen. "In broad daylight."

"If I'm going to die, I might as well do it in the comfort of my own home."

Raph sighed and said in a suddenly sedated tone, "you're not going to die."

"Whatever I'm going to do, it's going to be right here." She pointed at her bed before jumping onto it in a sitting position.

"You stubborn bitch, I'm _trying_ to help you," he sighed again.

"Well… don't. I'm just fine. Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm not afraid. I don't _want_ you looking out for me but I do _need_ that book back."

"We don't always get what we want, do we?" He spoke with a coy smirk as he backed up to the window. "Like it or not, I _will_ be keeping an eye on you and when I bring you that book, you're going to owe me big time."

She smiled crookedly with a single eyebrow raised. "Sure, whatever you say."

Terry slept comfortably in her own home for the next three days. Raph had not been by in those days and she was beginning to think he had simply forgotten about her book. She was not concerned by it. She had not expected to get anything from him.

Her life picked up right where it had left off and on the fourth day, she had gone to visit her one friend. He was a young black man she knew from the elementary school where she worked, Alistair. She was an instructional assistant there and he worked for the YMCA. He had long thin dreads he let hang down his back and he always wore a blue beanie. His clothing was equally as urban as Terry's. She loved wearing baggy pants and fitted tank tops or baggy sweaters and skinny jeans with her Osiris high tops. He often wore the same brown mid-calf combat boots, skinny jeans, a baggy t-shirt with a brand logo on it and a leather jacket. The two together looked like a very modern couple.

Alistair did not live too far from Queensbridge and was walking Terry home. They had just spent most of the day hanging out at his house. "I would've totally won if you wasn't cheatin' out yo' ass, _bruh_ ," she teased him with a smile.

"Me? Cheat? Never," he chuckled.

"Whatever, homes, I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door to her building.

"Really? You're coming to work on Saturday?"

"Shut up, man, you know what I mean. I'll see you when I see you."

"Yeah. Later, little homie."

Raph had been following her all day. The length of time she had spent in Alistair's house, irritated him and he wanted to know what she had been doing there for so long. Apparently, she had not yet fixed the window screen he tore through four days ago. There was only a curtain in front of it. After giving her a few minutes to get to her bedroom, Raph went over to the roof of her building, lowered himself to her window and went back in.

Terry was lying on her side on her bed reading a copy of _The Silmarillion_. She let the book fall to the bed when she heard him drop in. She groaned at the sight of him, "what?"

He stood up straight and turned to her sharply with a fierce glare. " _That's_ all you've to say to me?"

"What… do you want?" she repeated only adding a few more words, uncertain what he looking for.

"Who was _that_?" he shouted pointing behind himself as though someone was there.

"What? You mean Alistair?"

"Yeah," he said loudly, throwing up his hands as though it should have been obvious.

"Hey! Shut. Up." She propped herself up on her elbow on the pillow under her. "The whole fucking world can hear you screaming your head off. Alistair is my _friend_. He works where I work."

Raph scoffed, crossing his arms, "yeah, I'm _so_ sure."

"Yeah, well, he does. What do you care anyway?"

"I don't!"

"Good."

"Ugh, you-!" He clenched at the air before turning around. He was silent for a moment and Terry waited for him to be ready to speak. When he finally did, it was much calmer than before but still very accusatory, "you spend a lot of time with your _friends_."

" _Friend_. I don't have any others."

"Even better." He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "What do you do when you're alone with one person for so long?"

"I don't know. Play video games. Eat."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah, well, no. We just sit around and talk."

"Oh yeah?" He approached her bed and sat at the edge of it, facing her. She pulled her feet away from him and sat up quickly.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Raph shot her a disgusted snarl, "don't flatter yourself. I just came to tell you that I know who beat your ass to a pulp."

He went quiet so Terry assumed she was obligated to say something. "Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"So you can go get your ass beat again? I didn't drag your ass off the street just so you could go get yourself killed a few days later. I'll bring you the book when I find it."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Why would you do anything for me? You've done nothing but irritate the fuck out of me, been pissed off every time I opened my mouth and argued with everything I said." He dropped his face into one of his hands with a groan. "Well, excuse me if your attitude seems contradictory to _everything_ you've said to me."

"I didn't think you were really as thick as you were playing yourself out to be."

"Wow, I bet you get all the bitches with that attitude," she said sarcastically.

Raph could hardly help smiling at her as she got up and went to put her book back in its shelf. "You have no idea," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" He was a bit surprised to see her smile back at him. "Bitches actually go for that?"

He leaned back on both his hands, "you'd be surprised."

"Yeah, I'm sure I would be," she giggled as she went to her closet. She slid open one of the doors and stared at her options. "Got to get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Going to the movies."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"You're not too exhausted from all the… working out you've been doing?" He pointed at a set of dumbbells against the wall, behind her door. It was a sarcastic comment based on the layer of dust covering the set.

Terry could not help smiling, knowing what he meant. "Okay, I could totally use those if I wanted to. I just… _prefer_ not to."

"Yeah, clearly."

"They're not even _that_ heavy anyway. Watch." She went to the set and picked up one up with one hand from the middle of the top rack. She meant to toss it on his lap but he caught it. "See? Not even worth the time."

He placed it on the bed. "That's two pounds."

"And? What's your point exactly?" She could not get rid of the smile she had now and tried to hide it by staring back into the closet.

"My point is…" She heard him get up off the bed. "You should try out something a little more… impressive." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move toward the set and pick one up. She kept her focus to her clothes, moving some aside in the closet when he approached her. "Try this one. It's a little more suitable."

Terry glanced down at it and did not care much for the size of it. "You know, I'd rather not," she said with a crooked smile. "It's not that I _can't_ , I just don't want to get _too_ big," she laughed.

"Trust me, there's no danger of _that_ happening any time soon." He grabbed her hand, prying the weight into it.

"Ahh, fine," she groaned, pulling her hand and the weight away from him. Her entire upper body dropped suddenly but she caught herself before falling, struggling to straighten herself up again. "Holy shit. The fuck is this? Like fucking fifty pounds?"

"It's ten," he said flatly.

"Oh, _sure_ it is."

She finally stood herself upright and Raph turned to adjust her grip. "No, don't bend your wrist. Keep it straight. Shoulders too." He was trying to straighten her out with his hands and to his surprise, there was no negative response to it. She was too focused on not dropping the weight on her foot.

"Maybe _you_ should do it first, you know. Show me how it's done since I'm obviously doing it so wrong."

"I'll show you later. Now, give me three reps."

"No, I can't," she tried to push the weight back to him. "I can't do that."

He held his hands up, refusing to take it. "You don't even want to try."

"Because I _know_ I can't."

"What if I help you?"

"I don't think that really-" Before she could finish her statement, he had moved behind her and had his arm under hers. "Oh, okay then." All she was really doing now was holding the weight while he lifted her arm. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." She curled her lips into her mouth to hide her smile. "Okay, there. That's three. I'm done."

"No, I don't think so."

"You totally fail at math."

"I think you need to do a few more."

"I do?"

"Yeah." His face was over her shoulder and she felt his breath on her neck as he spoke, "because when you're done with your workout, I'm going to leave and I'm not ready to go yet."

"What're you going to do before you leave?"

"Do me a favor and stop pretending to be a fucking idiot, okay? Okay. Thanks."

"Pretending? I thought you were the one who thought I was an idiot." She looked down at his free hand settling on her waist.

Raph growled into her ear, "god, you're fucking stupid." His hand slid up to cradle both of her breasts. Terry let out a long, slow breath and leaned back against him, leaving herself open to his touch. "You understand that?"

"I think I could use a _little_ more clarification," she fought a laugh as she spoke.

"Good." He took the weight from her hand and tossed it onto the bed. Now that his hand no longer had to support hers, it went up into her hair. He was admiring its lush thickness it at first then knotted it around his fingers and pulled her head slowly to the right. She felt the heat of his breath right before his mouth closed on her neck, sucking on her skin.

Terry shut her eyes tight, wanting to act as though she was completely unaffected by it. The only sounds she made were pained groans and only opened her mouth to take in sharp breaths mixed with weak whimpers. She opened them and looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of something else when a sudden sharp pain caught her attention. He pinched her nipple through the material of her shirt and bra. She felt herself beginning to throb and ache as he played with her. He started tugging on both her hardening nipples, pulling them forward then smashing them back against her chest, kneading his fingers into the pliable flesh while never taking his mouth off her.

Raph was watching her attentively, enjoying her pathetic writhing at the way he handled her. Terry on the other hand, could not bring herself to look at him. She was embarrassed that she was allowing herself to be in this situation after the way he had treated her. She had convinced herself that she hated him yet now she was allowing him to toy with her body and she did not want him to stop.

When his teeth scraped against her neck, she groaned loudly and covered her mouth. He was fishing for a new reaction and got it. It brought a smile to his face and he opened his mouth, clamping his teeth on her, holding her still. With his left hand still clutching at her breast, his right shot down between her legs, pressing roughly against the heat emitting flesh between her legs. His fingers were brushing against her from side to side, exactly the way she did for herself, only he was doing it at least three times faster than she could. "Ahh…" her voice shivered just like her body. She bit on the side of her index finger to silence herself.

"Hmm," he finally took his mouth off her to whisper in her ear, "you like that?" He watched her squirming in his grasp, moaning softly. She grabbed his arm with both hands as her body tried to curl up to shy away from the intense teasing. Her feet were taking turns rubbing against the opposite leg. They wanted desperately to curl up and quiver with the rest of her body. "You're really wet. I can feel it through your pants," he taunted her. "I didn't think I'd be able to get you off _that_ easy."

"My god, you are a _dick_."

"One you want to take for a ride apparently."

"Oh, shut up." Terry turned around suddenly, forcing his hands off her. She grabbed an end of his mask in each hand, using it to pull his face to her level. "Or do I have to make you?" she whispered before going in for a kiss. She caught him smiling and he turned away from her just as she came close.

"Yeah, you fucking wish." He grabbed her by her shoulders, lifting her off the floor easily and throwing her onto the bed behind him. She landed on the shorter angle of the bed, with her legs hanging off. She heard the mattress springs squeak again and stared up at him as he climbed over her. He grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her face but did not take it all the way off. Her face was now covered by it and her arms were trapped in the sleeves but she could see slightly through the material thanks to the light in her room. It was a tight fitted t-shirt so she had a hard time trying to wiggle it back down with her arms. Raph grabbed her wrists and held them still over her head. He came very close to her face, separated from her only by the material of her t-shirt and whispered, "stay." He released her slowly, uncertain if she really would obey but she did. "Good girl." He was able to see the shape of her lips through the material pressed tightly over her face and kissed her through it. He kept his lips pressed against hers as his hands slid under her back to unhook her bra. He pulled the straps out from behind her and pushed her bra up with her t-shirt. She felt the warmth of his hands as they cupped her breasts. Terry could feel his breath against her shirt as he sighed softly, "holy shit…"

"I'm only a C. They look bigger on me because I'm short."

There was only a deep, satisfied moan in response before the shadow of his face was gone from over her shirt. The warmth of his hands on her was joined by the warm moistness of his mouth, open wide over the side of one of her breasts, licking it completely before sucking it hard. It forced a reaction from her and she groaned suddenly. She knew from the moment he had thrown her on the bed that he was not going to be gentle with her. He kept sucking forcefully on her skin, pulling his head back to make them pop out of his mouth and earn a gasp from her. He kept running his teeth over her nipples, chewing on them gently before biting her elsewhere. He dug his fingers roughly into the soft, bouncy flesh, gripping them to keep her close.

Terry felt the attention stop suddenly. Her breasts were now covered with his saliva and the cool night air made her nipples stay hard. He suddenly yanked her t-shirt off over her head, dropping it to the floor. She tossed off the bra afterwards then moved her hair out of her face. She caught him staring down at her and giggled nervously, "what?"

He cracked a smile suddenly and leaned down so he could finally kiss her. Terry wrapped one arm around him to keep his face close even as he filled her mouth quickly with his thick tongue. Hers was so small in comparison, she was not even certain he could feel hers. He broke the kiss and placed a three tender pecks on her lips.

He slid a hand up into her hair, behind her head. He lifted it slightly so she could see his erection. It was literally lying on her stomach. The base was over her bellybutton and the head was sitting between her breasts. It was thick and bulging with veins. Her mouth hung open slightly before she closed it and swallowed.

Raph smiled and kissed her forehead, "you got somewhere warm and wet for me to stick that?"

"Um…" her voice cracked unnaturally and she swallowed again. "I don't think that's possible."

He climbed off her, lying beside her on his side instead. "I've never seen it so big before."

Terry smiled nervously, "sorry."

"Don't be. Well, not yet. Here, sit up." When she did, he took her hand, pressed it to his mouth and kissed it. He rolled onto his back and wrapped the one small hand around his length. Her hand could not even close around his cock but he moaned at either the sight or the feeling. "The other one too," he commanded her and she obeyed quickly. He let go of her hand and laid his head on his hands.

"Oh my god," she giggled, "it's actually heavy. That is _so_ weird."

"You _have_ done this before, right?"

"Yeah but… still."

"Then stop killing me with suspense. Show me what you know."

She tried not to laugh again, "okay." She squeezed her hands on his cock as tight as she could before starting to pump it up and down. He observed Terry as she worked him to the best of her abilities. Her eyes were fixated on the dick in her hands. She was wondering whether or not it would hurt if it penetrated her, even though she had already lost her virginity. She thought about how much of it would fit into her mouth and whether or not he might try to get more of himself down her throat.

As Terry's mind stuck to that topic, Raph thought about how wet he had made her. He remembered how bothered she got and concluded that it would be selfish of him not to help her out as well. Without a word to her, he yanked down her pajama pants.

"Whoa, what're you doing?"

"Shh, you just focus on what you're doing. Let me worry about you." He put both his hands into the upper elastic band of her panties. He ripped them apart in two easy tugs, pulling them away from her body.

Terry gasped, "oh my god. Seriously?"

"Shut up or you get nothing." She rolled her eyes with a fake pout that quickly turned into a smile. While watching her, Raph stuck his finger between her legs, feeling how wet she still was. She squirmed against it, bringing a satisfied smirk to his face. She was soaked, even on the outside. He was certain that if he wanted to insist, his cock would slide easily into her but he was not sure how deep inside her he could get. She was very short after all. He pushed his finger up into her, making her tense up instantly. She rose up higher on her knees, trying to get away from his hand.

His finger shoved up into her making sloppy wet sounds. The building heat in her lower abdomen was making her twitch and she was certain she was about to cum. She tried to focus on jerking him off rather than the pleasure he was giving her. He kept thrusting his finger up into her and she was now leaning over slightly. His cock was sitting between her breasts and she was practically hugging it. The way his thrusts made her jump, made her breasts bounce around his length. Her strained expression was so beautiful to him but he was happiest when he felt her tight hole grow even tighter and cling desperately to his finger before her muscles began to twitch around his finger and her legs quivered.

"Oh, what happened?" he taunted her with a smile. Her breath was nothing but choppy gasps for a few seconds. Raph bent his finger insider out of curiosity. She yelped and dropped one hand onto the bed to hold herself up as her body shook again. "I think you've had enough. My turn." She sighed, almost with relief when his finger slid out of her. He laid his hand on her thigh, stroking it tenderly. "How was it?"

Terry smiled down at him and went to sit between his legs. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah but I want to hear you _say_ it."

"It was fucking amazing." She lifted his cock between her breasts and proceeded to slap them against it for him to see. "I've never cum so hard with anyone other than myself before." She pushed them together, spitting on his cock before rubbing them up and down.

He sighed softly, "that's so fucking hot."

"Yeah? You like my titties?"

"Like would be an understatement." She smiled at the compliment and lowered her face so she could nuzzle him. "Damn… you're going to make me cum on your face."

"Wherever you want," she answered sweetly. "As long as it's not inside me."

Raph smiled and nodded, "yeah. I can work with that. Go faster." He let her pump him for a while longer but she just was not fast enough for his taste. He wrapped one hand around both of hers and used them to jerk himself.

"You want to cum on my face?" she whispered nuzzling his cock affectionately. He stared at her but was too focused to give an answer.

"Get off." He pushed her slightly so she would know he meant off the bed. She followed his direction eagerly, "on your knees."

No one had ever actually cum on Terry's face before or in her mouth. She was not one hundred percent sure what to expect or if she would even like it so she was nervous but also curious. He stood up and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her to where he wanted. Judging by the weight of his breath, Terry closed her eyes softly in anticipation. Before she could imagine what might happen, the question was answered for her.

She lowered her face and dropped her mouth open. She was certain she was completely covered. "Holy shit…"

Terry heard him stifle a laugh, "thanks."

She reached for the blankets hanging off her bed and found the edge of her flat sheet. She yanked it off the bed and from her forehead down, wiped what felt like the thickness of cake frosting off her face. She took a clean part of the sheet to wipe off her eyes individually before opening them. "Ow! My eyes!" she half yelled and laughed.

"Heh," he sighed and dropped himself back on the bed.

"Holy shit that fucking _burns_."

"Yeah, your eyes are going to be like that for a while."

"Yeah, maybe next time avoid the eyes," she scoffed, standing up, going to her glass shelves. On the shelf level with her face, was a round six-inch mirror.

"Oh? Already making plans for next time?"

"I'm just saying," she shrugged, studying the damage in the mirror. "Oh god, it's everywhere." She could still taste some of it on her lips. "It's… salty."

"You like it?"

"You know, it's painful, messy and tastes like sea water but I love it."

"You won't have to worry about the mess next time," he told her as he sat up on the bed. "Next time I'm going to stretch that pussy out."

"Really?" She went to her dresser and took out a large band t-shirt big enough for her to wear as a dress, pulling it on. She dropped herself on the bed, looking up at Raph, who was sitting, looking down at her. "I seen enough hentai to know how that ends."

"That didn't stop you half an hour ago."

"We didn't exactly fuck. It was more like… you did me a favor and I returned it."

"When I came on your face, it looked like someone had splattered a pie on you."

"That's not normal, right? Normal guys don't cum that much."

"Well, you'd have to fuck a normal guy to find out and let him cum on your face. If you did, I'd have to kill him." He lowered his face until it was right above hers. "I was never very good at sharing."

Raph left about an hour later. Now that he knew it was Karai who had attacked Terry, he was ready to go get the book back and elected to do it on his own. He knew his brothers would object to him doing this favor for someone they barely met. They would want to know his motivation and he was not going to share that information but that would have to wait. He had already been away for some time and they would be looking for him.


End file.
